


Because Logan Wright Clearly Hasn't Suffered Enough

by rose_rawr



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Carmen shows up briefly, M/M, coda for siege, i say briefly because the entire thing is brief, the jogan is only in exposition because julian doesn't actually show up i'm really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_rawr/pseuds/rose_rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dolce larson doesn't care about logan's feelings and carmen has never heard of tact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Logan Wright Clearly Hasn't Suffered Enough

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash i'm sorry  
> totally unedited and all that jazz but it's only ~280 words so i think i probably caught any errors  
> (if i didn't pls let me know as always)

Logan doesn’t feel like celebrating. Julian’s heart had stopped yesterday - just briefly, but it still stopped. Julian was dead in that moment. He was awake now, they had only just heard, but he was still unstable. Yes, Dalton would stay open but to Logan, that meant nothing without Julian. It meant nothing if Logan doesn’t get to tell his best friend that he’s finally figured some small part of himself out. So he slips away quietly in the cacophony of laughter and happy cries. Derek sees him go, and only nods. Logan drives himself to the hospital with steady hands and a blank expression, his heart thundering in his chest and his teeth clamped onto his lower lip. The nurse at the nurses’ station recognizes him when he gets to Julian’s floor, and her expression is pinched as she nods at him. There’s something pitying in her eyes, and Logan’s stomach churns as his steps quicken. He reaches the doorway to Julian’s room, and finds the bed empty. When he turns around, Carmen is standing there, tapping away at her Blackberry. Without looking up, she says, “Dolce has flown him to California. He won’t be allowed visitors.” She turns on her heel and walks away, leaving Logan standing in the hallway with the buzzing of fluorescent lights all that’s left to keep him company. As her words sink in, the world seems to slow down around him. The sounds of the hospital seem to fade away, and Logan sinks to the ground. Slowly, so slowly, he tilts his head down to let it rest against his knees. He wraps his arms around his calves and begins to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [here](http://cheshire-larson.tumblr.com) if u wanna yell at me for being horrible to the characters i adore xoxo


End file.
